The present invention relates to clocks in general and, in particular, to a new and useful clock having a plurality of hands or dials to show increments of time which are connected to a wheelwork or gears that are driven by an electric motor which, in turn, is driven by an electric oscillator.
Clocks comprising a quartz oscillator and a stepping motor, which is connected to the oscillator and drives hands through a transmission to continually indicate the time, are known. Instead of the hands, or in addition thereto, a digital time indication may be provided, and a stop mechanism with a hand-operated actuating member, to start and stop and digitally indicate time intervals may also be included.
Experience has shown that in certain applications, it is disadvantageous to indicate elapsed time intervals by a digital display. An example of this is with the dashboard clock of an airplane, where the pilot frequently needs to note the time interval at a glance.